Shunichi Ibe
is a character in Banana Fish. He brings Eiji Okumura with him to New York to document street gangs where he meets Ash Lynx. Profile Appearance Ibe has short shaggy brown hair and styled facial hair where the mustache area is trimmed to be a part of his short beard. He has same colored eyebrows above his brown eyes and is fairly tall. He wears a heavy green coat fully buttoned with the hood kept down. In addition, Ibe wears blue jeans and brown laceless boots. Personality He shared Eiji's apprehension of the gang they were set to document. He also shows concern for Eiji when he goes missing otherwise has an amicable disposition towards people. History Ibe worked as a photographer and got his first break photographing Eiji during his pole vaulting events. Story Main Article: Shunichi Ibe/Synopsis Ibe watches Eiji viewing a departing plane before reminding him that they themselves are to travel to New York to report on street gangs. Relationships Eiji Okumura Ibe hired Eiji as his assistant in New York to report on street gangs. He is attentive to him, making sure he was ready for the flight. He is very perceptive of Eiji's feelings, both being a shoulder to cry on when Eiji is upset and insightful of Eiji's views concerning Ash. Max Lobo They share common ground as the adults in terms of age and are on familiar terms when Ibe visits Max in prison. Ibe sticks close to Max as they escape Golzine's manor and can depend on one another. They work together further to gather intelligence on the mob bosses criminal activities. Ash Lynx Ibe arranges to interview and photograph Ash as part of his reportings on street gangs. He notices how at ease Ash is around Eiji and noted how Ash is able to enjoy being a teenager and himself around Eiji. Ibe had been working on helping Ash learn Japanese. Shorter Wong Ibe travels with the leader of the Chinese gang from New York City across America when searching for what Banana Fish was. Etymology Episode Appearances * Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish * Episode 02 In Another Country * Episode 03 Across the River and Into the Trees * Episode 04 This Side of Paradise * Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Shunichi Ibe/Image Gallery Main Article: Shunichi Ibe/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Shunichi.Ibe.full.2324619.png On the phone.jpg Speaking on the phone.jpg Waiting with Max.jpg Speaking with Max.jpg Speaking to Charlie.jpg Episode 3 - 135.jpg Episode 3 - 110.jpg Episode 3 - 109.jpg Episode 3 - 140.jpg Shunichi and Charlie get overthrown from Eiji's driving.png Max, Charlie, Jenkins, and George discuss about Ash.jpg Shunichi and Max explore the facility.jpg Eiji sits down after pole vaulting practice.jpg Shunichi tries to make a distraction.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that this ends for them.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie that Eiji is usually gentle and shy.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie that he knows where they might go.jpg Charlie tells Shunichi that he thinks he's going to get demoted.jpg Shorter and Shunichi shocked to see Max knock out Ash.jpg Shunichi asks if he forgot something.jpg Shunichi sips his coffee.jpg Shunichi surprised to find Max.jpg Shunichi tries to wake up Eiji.jpg Max and Shunichi see Eiji.jpg Shunichi tells Max that their in deep trouble now.png Shunichi and Max hear the lockdown.png Shunichi and Max notice that everyone here seems lifeless.png Shunichi tells Max that the lab is in the building to the north.png Max tells Shunichi that this is their chance.jpg Shunichi and Max get caught.jpg Max tells Shunichi that they should start their.jpg A guard spots Shunichi and Max.jpg Shunichi tells Ash that Eiji is missing.jpg Shunichi and Max get on the elevator.jpg Shunichi and Max run away from the nurse.jpg Shunichi headbutt's the guard.jpg Max tells Shunichi to play along.jpg Max tells Shunichi that someone is coming down.jpg Max tells Shunichi in here.jpg Max tells Shunichi let's go.jpg Max tells Ash that they came to save him.jpg Shunichi tells Ash that Eiji went missing and they don't know where he is.png Shunichi tells Ash yeah.png Max and Shunichi smile at each other.jpg Max and Shunichi go to the impatient's ward.jpg Shunichi yells to Max.jpg Shunichi and Max glare at the guard.png Ash, Shunichi, and Max notice a nurse and a docter making out.jpg The guard collapses on Max.jpg Shunichi tells Ash that Eiji is gone.png Shunichi asks Max what about that.jpg Shunichi and Max watch Ash go find Eiji.jpg Shunichi and Max running.png Shunichi and Max open up the elevator doors.jpg Shunichi becomes quiet.png Shunichi asks Eiji what happened.jpg Shunichi looks back at Eiji.jpg Shunichi becomes surprised.jpg Shunichi and Eiji fight about staying or leaving.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that they're a real mafia family.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that this isn't a place for us amateurs.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji who knows when the mafia will come after him.jpg Shunichi tells himself that people keep on getting killed left and right.jpg Shunichi asks Eiji what happened.jpg Shunichi looks back at Eiji.jpg Shunichi becomes worried about Eiji.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji I'm just glad you're safe.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji I was worried to death.jpg Eiji and Shunichi have a moment.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji Ash didn't mean what he said. I asked him to say it.jpg Shunichi tells Jessica hi, Jessica.jpg Shunichi tells Max and Ash it gives me a headache thinking about it.jpg Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male